<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s go somewhere quieter. by NataliaRizzari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130324">Let’s go somewhere quieter.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari'>NataliaRizzari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SEX.  no plot. One-shot [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bed Sex, Bottom Eve Polastri, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Strap-Ons, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Walk Into A Bar, Young Love, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Villanelle is a bar owner.<br/>They kiss the night they met but Eve interrupts Villanelle .<br/>The next day, Eve regrets and tries to get her attention again but maybe is late for that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SEX.  no plot. One-shot [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let’s go somewhere quieter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My name is  Villanelle, and I'm delighted to see you here"</p><p>Nice to meet you, I am Eve. </p><p>" careful she tends to attract all the pretty girls...”Hugo says.</p><p>“You're right, Hugo, I am attracted.” </p><p>“and direct, wow...” Eve replied.</p><p>She knows her self confidence affects people. </p><p>“as I said, I'm not used to the attention but Thank you, Villanelle”</p><p>Lust circulates through Oksana, taking Eve by surprise. </p><p> “Come with me,” Villanelle said staring at her. She takes her glass, set both on the bar, and hop off the barstool, holding out her hand. “</p><p>"Let’s go somewhere quieter.” She slides her hand into Eve's hands.</p><p>The Russian girl leads her backstage to the confined dressing area and looks over her shoulder noticing that Eve it’s so nervous. Oksana squeezes her hand and presses her up against the cinderblock wall. </p><p>Eve is smaller, thin but in a very nice way. She looks down at Villanelle´s eyes and hers widen. </p><p> </p><p>They’re the colour of a stormy sky, dark and dangerous. The blonde leans in and kisses her, keeping it gentle, even though She wants to dive in and just devour her. </p><p> </p><p>Their lips are moving softly, then roughly, and suddenly, devour isn’t a strong enough word for what Villanelle is doing to her. </p><p>Eve is utterly, completely, consumed by her. Heat floods their bodies, and her nipples harden against the rough ribbing of Oksana tank top. She sinks her teeth into her lower lip. Eve hauls tighter against the gorgeous and self-confident woman. </p><p> </p><p>  “I have to do something with your amazing hair.” She said while sliding her fingers through the dark curls.</p><p>She is over her hand and holding Villanelle's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> This is not enough. She needs to take Eve to her bed. </p><p> </p><p>A phone rings and they jump apart. Eve ringtone is an old fashioned telephone ring, Villanelle is staring at every detail as she leans against the wall and watches her fumble with her handbag. She winces theatrically and holds up a finger as she answers. </p><p>“Villanelle, I am sorry but I think I have to go”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>“It was nice to share this moment with you. I guess I'll see you around”  Eve declares while struggles to fix her hair and grabs her bag. </p><p>“Wait! I know this is weird because you just met me, and this sounded way better  in my head, but I’d like you to be my date.” </p><p>Villanelle allows herself to fantasize about showing up to some ostentatious event, with this beautiful woman on her arm, wearing something black and sexy. And then she will go home with her, take her hair down, and they will have to leave the fancy clothes on the floor while they consume each other.</p><p>“No. Eve shakes her head again. “I have  to go.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Next morning, Eve's hands shake as she sits behind her desk. </p><p> </p><p>Later she repeats the little story to Kenny, then to Elena, Jesse, and whoever enters the room. Why on earth did I say No? I can’t hide from the fact that last night, I turned down a date with a  beautiful woman. </p><p> </p><p>“If in doubt don’t go out!” there has to be a reason you rejected the offer, what is the reason Eve? Elena asks. </p><p> </p><p> When Eve closes her eyes, She feels Villanelle hands on her body.</p><p> </p><p>Eve?</p><p> </p><p>Oh, sorry. Niko called me in the middle of whatever we were doing and I got scared of being with someone else. He wanted to see me, at his apartment for sex.</p><p> </p><p>But you have broken up with him ages ago. You don’t own him anything. </p><p> </p><p>Yes but, I see him very often and I feel I was cheating. </p><p> </p><p>You overthink all the time. That’s why you stayed with that boring dick for so long. do you think he stops himself from sleeping with Gemma?</p><p> </p><p>I know. I'll stop talking about it.  I am so hungover now.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, the throb of a three-martini hangover swells with intensity as Eve finishes her shift and goes to her apartment, wishing like hell she could take back at least half of the night before. The drinking half. Not the kissing, because that had been hot as hell.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, Niko. No fuck like last night because she doesn’t want to do it anymore. She needs to leave him behind.</p><p> </p><p>She texts Elena. </p><p> </p><p>Sorry to bother you with the same thing but, do think it would be too much if I come back to the bar. She will be there for sure.</p><p> </p><p>People can feel when you’re desperate or horny. And I don’t know what you want from her exactly, but you have to wait. It's too soon.</p><p> </p><p>Ok. Thanks, I love you.</p><p> </p><p>It's Saturday night. Only two days after the kissing session with Villanelle and Eve goes to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>She is trying to make a conversation with the bartender, Hugo. Confessing, again what happened. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, sweetheart. Just leave it. I don’t think she is interested. I mean she wanted you, but you miss the chance. Look at her. I have never seen her taking anyone urgent and if she offered and got a hostile response.  You lost your opportunity I'm sorry.</p><p>There's plenty of hot girls, you will get over this. </p><p>Villanelle smiled at Hugo and walks directly to them. She starts talking with him and giving him instructions.</p><p> “ Hi, Villanelle.”</p><p>“I’m Oksana. There <em> is  </em>no Villanelle.” The interruption is sharp and cold. </p><p> Her flirtation from the night before is cancelled.</p><p>“I see.” </p><p>“No, I don’t think you do.”You turned me down for a date. It's not a big deal. You should be relaxed.</p><p> </p><p> “Okay.</p><p> </p><p>“I still think you’re fucking hot,”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana turns and stares at Eve clutching her hand compulsively.</p><p>“I’m sorry, because you’re gorgeous, and you seem sweet. And that kiss last night was...” </p><p>Eve smiles “Yeah, it was.”</p><p>“But I can’t.” And that’s it. No, means no. we both get it. Right?</p><p> </p><p>Okay. I’m sorry. </p><p> “I understand.”</p><p>Eve lets go of her  and looked down at her shoes, feeling small and out of place.  </p><p> </p><p>“Until next time, then?” </p><p> </p><p>“Have a great night Eve, with your boyfriend or husband because  he might call you soon.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle’s voice is distant, but her wistful smile is sincere. </p><p> </p><p>A little bit later Eve walks out of the club and waits for her Uber. She slides into the seat and takes one last look over her shoulder, she sees that Villanelle is standing on the sidewalk, one hand on the door to the club. </p><p>I don't know what is it about her, Hugo. But I feel the need to be with her. For real.</p><p>Believe me, V she will come back.</p><p>And she will not leave me again, you'll see. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “Kiss me,” Eve whispered. But she wanted to say fuck me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just top Villanelle taking Eve to her apartment to have sex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Come on, Eve. I’m in the mood to do some shots.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve lets Elena drags her to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Eve and Elene sit at the nearly-deserted far end of the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow my lead,” Elena whispers. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe someday in the future, I’ll regret sitting down at the bar and playing this game, Elena. I'm such a stalker.</p><p> </p><p>You might be right but, let's have fun.</p><p>Hugo. Tequila shots. Don Julio, please!</p><p> </p><p>Sure!</p><p> </p><p>Eve is tipsy and having fun, the hot blonde is not on her mind at this moment.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle starts walking toward Eve like a predator, all fluid muscle and raw, sexual energy. She stops right in front and stares at her for a moment. It’s like one of those perfect moments in a movie, where the music swells and eyes lock, and an epic kiss is about to happen. Yeah, something’s got to give, </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle wants to grab her and live out every dirty fantasy that’s haunted her thoughts since that one fuck-hot kiss backstage. She starts at the hollow of Eve's throat, and she licks her way up the side of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>She pulls back slightly, picks up her shot, and drinks it down, not breaking eye contact. When she sets her glass on the bar, Eve shudders. The hot blonde rubs the tequila into the tender inside of her wrist, sprinkles the salt over it, and she offers her arm to Eve. </p><p> </p><p>Eve licks across the satin-soft skin. She tastes like salt and tequila and she’s so soft and sweet in her arms. Villanelle cup her face on Eve's hands, sharing a moment of lust-drenched indulgence. </p><p> </p><p>They are into the darkened hallway between the bar and backstage, and again Eve is pressing her against a wall.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so bad for me,” Oksana murmur, biting at her lips. </p><p>“I’d be so good to you,” Eve answers.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips are tasting whatever remnants of tequila. Her hands don’t stop moving, This blonde, sexy woman is pouring herself insides Eve's mind. The kiss changes grow hungrier.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to take you somewhere else” </p><p> </p><p>They go outside and walk to Villanelle's apartment located only a few blocks away, and she lets  Eve in with a quiet sigh as the door shuts behind them with a click. </p><p> </p><p>“You remember the first night we met, right? </p><p> </p><p> “At the moment right before I kissed you, I fantasized about this. About bringing you home, laying you out on my bed, and…” Oksana picks up Eve's hand </p><p>and kisses the inside of her wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“And?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s about as far as I got. But I wanted you here, and I wanted your hair down, and I wanted to undress you. I wanted you so much.”</p><p> </p><p> “You can have me,” Eve whisper, and leans to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle rubs her head and pulls her hair wildly.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s your bedroom?” Eve asks. Oksana points over her shoulder to a door and takes charge. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your hair is the first thing I noticed about you,” she murmurs, pressing a kiss to the nape “It’s stunning.” </p><p>In less than a minute both women are naked. And it's beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>Oksana kneels running her hands over Eve's body. She kisses, through the inside of her thigh. Her eyes look heavy, almost like she’s drugged, and her breathing is coming fast.</p><p> “I love your thighs.” She gives them a firm squeeze. “They’re so soft and smooth. </p><p> She kisses right over Eve's clit.</p><p> </p><p>“I wondered about how you would look here. I couldn’t stop thinking about how you felt when I kissed you.” Her voice has gone raspy, and her fingers and thumbs tighten rhythmically over the peaks of Eve nipples.</p><p> </p><p>She takes Eves down, smoothing it out and running her hands through it. </p><p> </p><p> “Shhh. Let’s take this to bed.” </p><p> </p><p>"I want to feel you. The skin on skin, Please?” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde stands there, naked except for a pair of black briefs with a red circle—an O-ring to attach a dildo. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” She asks softly. </p><p> </p><p>“And don’t say whatever I want. I want to make you feel good.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me,” Eve whispered. But she wanted to say fuck me. </p><p> </p><p>She kneels over her on the bed, and then she kisses her deep and hard, full of longing and lust. </p><p> </p><p>Her skin is soft and satiny. Eve touches one with a fingertip, and Oksana breaks the kiss to throw her head back, her mouth working soundlessly. </p><p> </p><p>“No”</p><p> </p><p>With desperate motion, Oksana is covering Eves clit with her tongue and letting her grind up on her face with abandon. </p><p>The tightness of an orgasm about to uncoil builds in and Villanelle she seems determined to gets Eve there holding her hips up and down. Her body seems to be reaching for the orgasm I’ve been trying futilely to stave </p><p> </p><p>The orgasm hits with breathtaking force.</p><p> When Eve finally opens her eyes, Villanelle is staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>It's my turn.”</p><p>She shakes her head. </p><p> </p><p>Oh Really Eve? We’re doing this my way.” </p><p> </p><p>“ I’d fuck you so hard your screams would echo through the whole building. </p><p> </p><p>"Please.”  </p><p>Leaning against Eves, Oksana grinds her dildo inside her sex. </p><p> </p><p>“Leave your hands down” I don’t want you to move.” </p><p> </p><p>She starts a steady rhythm designed to drive Eves crazy. Each forward thrust hits her G-spot.</p><p> </p><p>You should see yourself. You look so fucking hot.</p><p> </p><p>Eve is over the edge reaching the climax as she thrusts inside and rubs her clit.</p><p>With her other hand, Villanelle covers Eve's mouth and she responded biting her hard. </p><p> </p><p> Oksana She thrusts and shakes. </p><p>“</p><p>Did you ?”</p><p>“The biting pushed me over the edge.” </p><p> </p><p>She keeps pushing herself into Eve's body. Suddenly, without a warning, she cries out and shudders. Villanelle is coming again. </p><p> </p><p>They collapse down to the bed together.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle covers Eve with blankets.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to stay with me"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>